Spesies Langka
by synstropezia
Summary: Yang satu doyan banget sama hal-hal berbau horor. Seorang temannya adalah banci kalengan merangkap kang mawar, sedangkan yang kelihatan paling waras sedikit-sedikit Excalibur melulu. Anehnya itu yang bikin mereka (Deathmask, Aprhodite sama Shura) jadi spesies langka. #Collegetober #NovemberInginWaras #MonthlyFFA


Sebenarnya apa yang salah dari mencintai cerita horor, berburu hantu di lokasi anger, atau mengoleksi topeng-topeng seram berwajah manusia?

Deathmask yang masih menyandang status jomblo di semester satu ini sekadar memasang tampang bosan, selagi teman-temannya sibuk membentuk kelompok beranggotakan tiga orang. Sudah empat menit berlalu semenjak dosen ilmu pengantar ekonomi tercinta–Kido Saori–memberikan titahnya dan selama itu pula, tak seorang pun menghampiri Deathmasak yang jelas ... bodoh amat! Nyatanya mengupil lebih asyik, tuh, daripada mengobrol dengan cecunguk.

Lagian, spesies langka macam dia mana level, sama para cupu yang hobi membicarakannya di belakang? Kalau memang situ _ladies_ dan _gentleman_ sejati, hujat saja Deathmask dari depan pakai bahasa kebun binatang!

"Apa semuanya sudah mendapatkan kelompok?" tanya Saori sembari memperhatikan sekeliling. Mendapati Deathmask yang masih asyik mengupil ditambah ia duduk sendirian, wanita cantik itu menghela napas atas sikap mahasiswanya yang terlalu cuek.

"Siapa yang kelompoknya kurang dari tiga orang?"

"Saya, Bu Saori." Seseorang mengangkat tangannya membuat Deathmask bergidik. Semua tahu sosok yang mematikan pandangan itu adalah Aphrodite–kecantikannya menyaingi _Miss Universe_, namun sekali lagi mereka tegaskan **dia ini cowok tulen**.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kalian kerjakan latihan soal halaman tiga puluh. Kumpulkan hari ini juga, paling lambat jam setengah empat sore."

Entah cerita seperti apa yang akan terbentuk, dari perkumpulan mahasiswa paling enggak waras di kelas. Deathmask hanya tahu darahnya mendidih, berkat kebetulan tak terduga ini.

* * *

**Spesies Langka**

**Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogi**

**Warning: OOC, typo, humor garing, dll.  
**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event bulanan di Fanfiction Addict dengan tema "college!AU" dan "waras". **

* * *

Meskipun ketiga anggota di kelompok ini disebut-sebut sebagai mahasiswa paling enggak waras, baik Aprhodite, Deathmask, dan Shura–pemuda super pendiam yang setiap ditanya hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng–belum pernah menongkrong bareng ataupun bertukar kata-kata. Masing-masingnya cenderung asyik sendiri, sehingga wajar apabila Senin itu menjadi pertemuan perdana mereka.

"Nama lo siapa?" Pulpen bercorak mawar milik Aphrodite menunjuk pada Deathmask. Rasa-rasanya mengesalkan juga, melihat maniak horor ini memasang tampang heran

"Deathmask jelas. Mahasiswa paling keren di Kampus Sanctuary, dari jurusan iklan mengalahkan lo-lo pada."

"Maksud gue nama asli lo. Kalo enggak salah ada Angel, Angel-nya gitu, deh. Tapi pasti gue salah inget."

"Angelo," ucap Shura tiba-tiba, membuat Deathmask elus dada akibat kaget. Namun, bukan hanya si pemilik nama yang terkejut melainkan pula Aphrodite, karena ingatannya mengenai perkenalan di minggu pertama tidaklah meleset.

"Wajah syok lo lebai banget, jir. Minta diketawain pake hujan lokal dari mulut gue."

"Jijay ih, Masky! Wajah gue cantik begini masa lo tega–", "BWAHAHAHA ...!" Hujan lokal yang secara harfiah dibaca air liur ini betul-betul niat, dalam mencemari make up milik Aphrodite. Ada maskara seharga 35 ribu, _eye shadow_ 25 ribu, _eye liner_ 33 ribu, belum lagi _blash on_ sama bedak yang apabila ditotal, bisa mencapai angka 135 ribu.

Jika Shura jumlahkan maka Deathmasak harus ganti rugi sebesar 228 ribu. Hanya saja pemuda yang sesungguhnya beridentitas Angelo ini pasti menjadi-jadi, atau malah membandingkan _make up_ Aphrodite dengan koleksi topengnya. Shura sendiri tidak tertarik untuk ikut campur. Toh, ia hanya diseret agar memasuki kelompok ini daripada diceramahi Saori.

"Belom puas? Masih mau lagi lo, Dite?"

"Setelah ini temui gue di lapangan basket." Ke mana suara (sok) imut Aphrodite yang sebelas-dua belas dengan heroin di _anime shoujo_?! Mendadak maskulin tanpa peringatan apa-apa nyaris membuat Deathmasak serangan jantung, dan percayalah perubahan dadakan ini lebih mengerikan, daripada _jump scare_ di film thriller.

Apa jangan-jangan Aphrodite ini reinkarnasi Susana, tetapi saat di kandungan terlalu banyak diberi es batang, makanya pas berojol keluar sama batang-batangnya?

Nah, kan, lewat pemikiran saja terbukti Deathmasak ini jauh dari waras. Seolah-olah tahu yang si maniak horor bayangkan, Aprhodite langsung memindahkan kursinya dari barisan depan ke belakang bahkan dibuat menghadap tembok, terus dia duduk biar kagak melihat Deathmask.

"Gue tau apa yang lo pikirin! Tapi, gue enggak mau dibilang cantik sama lo! Paham?!"

"Salah cerita, woi! Yang bener itu gue mikir lo ini reinkarnasi Susana, tapi pas di kandungan kebanyakan dikasih es batang, makanya waktu berojol keluar sama batang-batangnya."

"Jadi lo pikir 'anu' gue itu dari batang es apa?!" Obrolan absurd ditambah posisi Aphrodite yang menghadap tembok menjadikan satu kelas tertarik menontoni. Tiba-tiba pula Shura beranjak dari kursinya, yang lagi-lagi sukses membuat Deathmask cengo–sekarang mau apa dia yang setiap bicara pakai bahasa kalbu?

Palingan kabur terus bilang, 'bukan teman saya' atau sejenis itu. Namun, pemikiran tersebut dipatahkan oleh tindakan Shura yang justru menggendong Aprhodite (beserta kursinya), agar kembali ke barisan depan. Apakah Shura ini penganut aliran _ikemen_ di _anime shoujo_ atau entahlah apa, Deathmask ogah menyaksikan adegan yang membikin perutnya menggelar dangdutan.

"Ya ampun Shura keren bingitz~" Ternyata pula rumornya benar, bahwa Aprhodite ini gampang jatuh cinta sama cowok ganteng yang _gentle_. Iseng-iseng Deathmask melirik pada Kanon yang (berpura-pura) sibuk mengerjakan soal. Barusan adik dari Saga itu–kakak kembarnya–yakin seratus persen Aprhodite sempat melontarkan kedipan genit.

Bisa dibilang Kanon adalah korban pertama, di kampus tercinta yang bangunannya gembel kayak wajah Aprhodite, saat putus sama makhluk antah berantah lainnya. Menurut cerita yang beredar, minggu lalu Aprhodite tengah bersandar pada jendela di lantai empat. Gara-gara keseringan menyeduh micin Kanon malah berpikir Aphrodite mau bunuh diri, padahal yang bersangkutan lagi sok-sokan jadi bocah _indie_.

_"Jangan loncat, Neng, bahaya. Lagian harus lewat pintu biar sopan. Kalo lewat jendela tar disangka maling."_

Yang bikin Deathmasak _ngakak_ sampai menepuk pantat sendiri bukanlah karena perkataan Kanon, melainkan panggilannya yang salah alamat.

_"Neng."_

_"Neng."_

_"Neng."_

_"__**Neng**__." _

Mampus memang Kanon ini. Dari belakang sama depan kayak bertemu jodoh, ketika mendengar suara Aprhodite langsung jadi JEGER!

"Jangan bilang lo nganggep Susana sebagai princess atau sejenis itu," tuduh Deathmask asal-asalan. Sekilas kang mawar alias Aprhodite mendadak berotot, walau mungkin hanya di khayalan si Deathmasak saja karena sewaktu Shura menoleh ke arah dia, Aprhodite langsung memasang pose _unyu_.

"Aku hanya percaya pada kekuatanku untuk membawanya kemari."

"Hah? Gimana, gimana?" Soal nomor tiga serta empat Shura tunjukkan pada Aphrodite, sedangkan Deathmask disuruh mengerjakan nomor lima. Ternyata ini, toh, alasan si Shura membawa balik Aphrodite.

Di sepanjang mengerjakan soal Deathmasak tertawa dengan niatnya, sampai-sampai menuliskan 'hahaha' di lembar jawaban. Apa yang Aphrodite ingat dalam setengah jam mereka mengerjakan, adalah napas Deathmasak bau jigong namun Shura tetap adem ayem membaca buku _'Excalibur'_. Penuh kebanggaan pula Deathmasak mengakui, bahwa ia memakan jengkol dicampur pete selama seminggu, untuk menjahati siapa pun yang mengajaknya mengobrol.

Dibandingkan marah gara-gara ditertawai, Aphrodite malah terharu atas niat Deathmask. Andai sedikit lebih ganteng, pasti ...

"Omong-omong lo pada berpikir enggak, sih, kalo kalian itu waras?"

_Bisa bertahan dari napas bau jigong si Deathmask aja sinting tauk, Dite! _batin Kanon nelangsa yang nasibnya memang naas, karena kelompok mereka berdekatan dengan Aprhodite dan kawan-kawan. Camus saja pingsan sampai mulutnya berbusa, terus malah Milo ambil yang kalau ditanya kenapa akan menjawab, 'lumayan buat bisnis boba'.

Mentang-mentang di dalam busa dari mulut Camus ada gelembungnya, ya? Terus pas dijual, di brosurnya ditulis, 'bisa bikin juara satu secara horizontal, vertikal maupun pararel, palalele, pararerel, paralele' apalah itu–Kanon enggak tahu cara menulisnya. Kok dia malah ikutan berbisnis juga?

"Yakin lo? Enggak mau ganti, nih? Oke. Gue kunci aja, yak."

"Cepet jawab. Membuat _princess_ menunggu lama nanti dicipok, lho." _Baik juga ini banci mau bikinin gue telur ceplok_, pikir Deathmask yang jelas salah sangka. Menilik jam telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, maka wajar apabila perut Deathmask semakin giat menggelar dangdutan, bukan?

"Jelaslah gue waras! Orang-orang aja sembarangan bilang gue kagak waras, cuma gara-gara gue hobi nyari hantu sama koleksi benda horor."

"Akhirnya ada juga yang sepemikiran sama gue. Meskipun orang-orang bilang gue kagak waras, ya menurut gue kagak gitu. Lagian _ikemen_ itu emang pantas dicintai. Selera mereka jelek banget keliatannya."

"_Ikemen juga pantas dicintai wanita cantik, Dite, bukan wanita ganteng_." Seribu sayang kata hati Kanon tinggal kenangan. Setelah itu ia langsung pingsan, dan perjuangannya untuk bertahan sebagai yang terakhir boro-boro diingat–ini bukan kontes _survival_ lagian.

"Terus kenapa si Shura ikutan dibilang kagak waras?" Padahal dibandingkan mereka berdua, pemuda berdarah Spanyol ini lebih anteng yang kata orang-orang identik sama waras. Tanpa rasa bersalah Aphrodite menunjuk buku '_Excalibur_' yang Shura baca, membuat Deathmask makin kelihatan bego.

Mana paham Deathmask, tuh. Petunjuk dari Aphrodite serupa dengan ujian di masa SMA, di mana Deathmask harus kasih sesajen dulu biar setan di soal-nya jinak, sehingga tidak mempersulit dia. Tetapi sekarang ini Deathmask kagak punya, ditambah Aphrodite tipikal yang kebal sama begituan.

Mau dikasih sesajen juga, hobi Aphrodite memang mempersulit orang dengan sifat narsis dan genitnya–sia-sia memang mau dibuat tidak merepotkan juga.

"Soalnya uhukcalonuhuksuami gue cuma ngejawab kalo ada yang nanya perihal bacaannya. Dikit-dikit juga dia ceritain soal _excalibur_ melulu. Pas ditanya gimana kabarnya, malah jawab '_excalibur_'."

"Menurut orang-orang kagak waras gitu, ya?" Lagian kalau ogah tinggal tidur, kan? Atau pura-pura saja mengangguk daripada ambil pusing, sedangkan untuk cara menjawab Shura itukan sangat unik. Cara pikir orang-orang, tuh, seringnya aneh banget membuat Deathmask terheran-heran

"Pada dasarnya saya rasa enggak ada manusia yang bener-bener waras." Setelah sekian lama Shura pun ikut berbicara. Buku kesayangannya sudah ditutup, dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas bahkan digembok sekalian diikat menggunakan tali tambang.

"Suara lo udah kagak dicolong lagi, Shur?"

"Emang sejak kapan suara beibeh-ku dicolong, sih, Masky? Aneh-aneh aja lo." Selingkuhnya secepat kilat, ya? Baru seminggu lalu mengejar-ngejar si Kanon, sekarang ganti sasaran ke Shura yang tampak biasa saja.

"Kalo enggak ada orang yang bener-bener waras, terus gimana?"

"Semua orang memiliki sifat gilanya masing-masing. Namun, beberapa kurang tampak sedangkan yang lain memperlihatkannya secara terang-terangan."

Iya. Macam Aphrodite sama Deathmask yang termasuk kelompok kedua. Angkatan 2019 bahkan kakak tingkat pasti tahu kesintingan 'dua sejoli' ini –kira-kira begitulah menurut Shura, yang secara tidak langsung merestui hubungan mereka. Lagi pula Deathmask dan Aphrodite memang cocok, kok, karena saling menoleransi kegilaan masing-masing.

"Rata-rata orang tidak memperlihatkannya secara terang-terangan, sehingga ketika mereka melihat orang seperti itu langsung dianggap kagak waras."

"Sebenernya lo ini profesor, ya? Tapi nyamar jadi mahasiswa gara-gara gabut."

"Kerjaan lo itu, mah. Lagian, niat banget makan pete sama jengkol cuma buat ngejahatin yang ngobrol sama lo," komentar Aphrodite sambil menyisir rambut. Setelah membuat perhitungan dengan Deathmask, banci merangkap kang mawar ini akan pulang menaiki mobil _hello_ _kitty_ tersayang, kemudian mandi kembang tujuh rupa gara-gara terpapar kebusukan Deathmask.

"Omong-omong gue juga punya pendapat. Kata gue waras itu relatif, deh. Temen-temen di perkumpulan horor gue bilang gue waras, kok, pas gue tanya."

"Biasanya enggak ada orang waras yang ngaku dirinya waras, Angelo." Kalau Shura yang memanggil pakai nama aslinya, Deathmask malah masa bodoh. Langsung saja Aphrodite mencibir gara-gara cemburu, karena dikira Deathmask mau menikung.

Padahal walau nasibnya adalah jomblo seumur hidup sekalipun, Deathmask tetap mencintai wanita tulen.

"Berarti bener, dong, gue sama si banci kalengan ini kagak waras?"

"Balik lagi ke hal yang sebelumnya kamu ucapin. Waras itu relatif. Kalo menurutmu ngaku waras sama dengan waras, maka enggak masalah." Siapa sangka topik dadakan yang Aphrodite ambil bisa berlangsung mulus. Memang mulut-mulut yang mempergunjingkan mereka itu membikin resah, sih. Namun, setelah dibicarakan jadi mengenakkan juga.

"Oke. Mulai sekarang lo sama si Aphrodite jadi temen maen _ouija_ gue. Kita kumpul di rumah gue jam sepuluh. Entar gue _share_ lokasi. Gak ada penolakan." Rumor yang satu ini juga benar ternyata, bahwa Deathmask hobi mengajak orang-orang yang ia temui secara acak, untuk melakukan permainan memanggil setan.

"Iyuhhh! Sebenernya kita enggak perlu manggil setan, karena wajah lo sendiri udah kayak setan dan gampang dipermainkan."

"MULUT LU JUGA KAYAK SETAN, DITE! Eh, iya, lu emang Susana. Lupa gue."

"GUE INI RATU INGGRIS, YA!"

"HALAH! BAHASA INGGRIS LO PASTI SEBATAS, 'SELAMAT DATANG DI _WELCOME_'. TAU GUE MAH!" Sesungguhnya pula itu jawaban Deathmask sewaktu mengerjakan soal essay, di ulangan semasa SMA. Ingat sekali dia, guru bahasa Inggrisnya yakni Pak Degel menuliskan, 'enggak sekalian orang Indonesia minum pakai air, sedangkan orang luar _air_ dipakai buat napas?'

Kemudian di bawah pertanyaan tersebut, Deathmask menuliskan, 'kita entar keluar kelas jadi orang luar, Pak'.

Habis itu dibalas, 'kamu enggak mau coba jadi orang luar saja? Jadi orang dalam kagak cocok soalnya'.

Mereka melakukannya selama tiga tahun berturut-turut, karena Pak Degel ketemu Deathmask melulu. Pas kelulusan Pak Degel boro-boro bilang, 'saya bakal kangen balas-balasan surat di kertas ulangan bahasa Inggris', tetapi malah berkata, 'jadilah orang di luar sekolah ini selama-lamanya, ya, Angelo. Sekalian cari pendonor otak biar waras sedikit'.

"_WELCOME _ARTINYA SELAMAT DATANG, MASKY. NGAPAIN DIULANG LAGI?!"

Lantas selain menontoni kedua teman barunya adu mulut, Shura bisa apa memang? Terlepas dari waras atau tidak, hal tersebut adalah kebebasan mereka dalam berekspresi, bukan?

Meski lain waktu Shura harus memberitahu Deathmask, agar lebih rajin sikat gigi–kasihan juga teman-teman sekelasnya yang pingsan, termasuk Bu Saori. Kalau ditanya kenapa Shura baik-baik saja, itu karena ...

Dia saja tidak tahu bau busuk seperti apa yang membunuh teman-temannya, gara-gara pilek berat sejak tiga hari lalu.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Oke fic yang satu ini emang absurd banget, apa karena mentang2 tema yang dipakai itu "waras" ya? tapi kalo gini jatuhnya enggak waras wkwkw, justru karena itu absurd ya. fic ini sebenernya emang enggak ada niatan dibikin komedi, tapi tiba-tiba kerasukan komedi gitu makanya jadi rada lawak (meski garing). referensi humornya sendiri dari berbagai meme di FB. idenya emang lagi kering buat bikin komedi makanya nyontek-nyontek dikit hehehe.

Thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~ bagi yang mau gabung grup fanfiction addict atau grup RP saint seiya di wa, tinggal kirim nomornya lewat wa.


End file.
